


The Second Lichtreich

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of Ichigo in the Wandenreich. Please take what I'm depicting to heart.





	The Second Lichtreich

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tite Kubo's Bleach and I never will.**

**[SL]**

**The Second Lichtreich**

**[SL]**

Existing as Human mediums with abilities and a philosophy polarly opposite to the Shinigami, Quincies had once been marked for extermination by their Soul Society counterparts, forcing the survivors to go into hiding either in the Human World, or the Schatten Bereich dimension in the case of the Wandenreich. When Ichigo Kurosaki first learned about his Quincy heritage, he wasn't sure how he would fit in, but he surprisingly managed.

Standing outside the Wandenreich palace of Silbern to gather his thoughts while observing the surrounding City, Ichigo's alone time was soon ended when his fellow Sternritter, Meninas McAllon, approached him.

"Hello, Ichigo." She greeted. "What are you doing out here in the cold?"

Ichigo turned to her before replying. "I'm just thinking about the fights ahead of us, Meni. It's only a matter of time before we finally get to show ourselves to Soul Society and Hueco Mundo."

"Oh, my." Meninas gasped exaggeratedly and then smiled teasingly. "Are you having self-doubts, Ichigo?"

Ichigo smirked. "Not really, but I wouldn't mind a good luck kiss from a special woman for the sake of it."

Meninas giggled before doing just that.

**[SL]**

**That will be enough Bleach out of me for now, readers of all ages. Just need to put up a Naruto one-shot and then I can start on some longer stories. Nothing franchise wide yet in terms of Dragon Ball and Fairy Tail, of course, but I'll do what I can. Be on the lookout for what's to come.**


End file.
